Picture Perfect
by Yami Koibito
Summary: Pikashipping. AshPika. What if Hikari's papers for the Yosuga Collection contest inspired Pikachu to make something for a special someone? Something..the Pokemon never imagined she would have to give to Satoshi..
1. Pikachu

**Picture Perfect**

**Rated: G**

**Chapter created on: July 18****th, 2008**

**Chapter finished on: July 19****th, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the anime or the mangas..I wish I owned those cute little Pikachus!**

**A/N: Whoo, another Pikashipping fanfic after what..three months? Wow..I'm actually writing fanfiction again. Well I was inspired by a friend's Pearlshipping picture. It was just so cute and suddenly it struck me. Why not let Pikachu do this? **

**What would have happen if DP086 was a Pikashipping centric episode...those were my thoughts the day after I saw that picture. **

**So this is dedicated to my pal, EndlessSummer181, the one who drew that Pearlshipping picture that inspired me to write to fanfic.**

**Also, a special thanks to my friend wayc for proofreading this. **

**"Speaking"**

**- Scene change -**

_**Satoshi - Ash**_

_**Hikari - Dawn**_

_**Takeshi - Brock**_

_**Roketto-Dan - Rocket Gang or "Team" Rocket**_

**Summary:**** _What if Hikari's papers for the Yosuga Collection contest inspired Pikachu to make something for a special someone? Something..the Pokemon never imagined she would have to give to Satoshi.. -SatoshixPikachu- Pikashipping_**

**Spoilers for: _DP086_ **

**- - -**

"Say Pikachu, wanna see how Hikari's doing with her contest outfit?"

A cutely expressed yawn just answered the trainer as the said Pokémon continued to rest upon his shoulder. She was near the brink of dreamland and felt like there was nothing to do. Sure she could play with the other Pokémon, but she didn't want to leave her precious trainer. Pikachu just felt too lazy to do anything but cuddle upon Satoshi's shoulder. "Cha.." She yawned once more as the black spiky haired trainer chuckled at the little one.

"I'll just take that as a yes." He strolled through the halls as one of his hands repetitively petted his beloved Pokémon. "I wonder when our costumes are going to arrive.. I can't wait to dress ourselves in it! Us as the thunder god, Raijin, that just screams awesome doesn't it?" Satoshi laughed proudly at his genius idea while his Pikachu sweatdropped at it.

The yellow mouse then succumbed to the tender touches by her trainer and cooed as they continued to the balcony where Hikari sat in thought. The wind aided the tender gestures and as a result, the Pokémon felt even more drowsy. "Pika.." The mouse cooed at the gentle breeze that blew upon her fur.

The trainer and Pokémon soon arrived at their destination and saw a frustrated contest coordinator crumple up a piece of paper. "This is going nowhere..I can't design anything!" It was "Artist's Block". Every artist had one once in a while and for Hikari, this was just the wrong night to have one. "I really hate 'Artists Block'.." She whined once more and attempted another as she dismissed her dark blue hair from her face.

"Hey Hikari, how's the design coming along?" Satoshi glanced at the crumpled papers around the balcony and chuckled once more. "Wow..that's a lot of paper you've gathered and crumpled up."

The said trainer laughed nervously as she looked around and witnessed the mess she made. "Yeah..I didn't even realize that I used that much paper. I even have more just in case. I think I overloaded myself with these art supplies and got double the stuff I needed." She placed her signature ski cap on the table and ran a hand through her hair as she sighed, discouraged at her designs.

Pikachu smirked as an idea popped into her head while they talked. A special "gift" for her trainer that would count as a fun activity. She jumped from Satoshi's shoulder and quickly got the materials she needed to make her special "gift". The fellow trainers chatted and failed to notice the blur that sped out of the room.

- - -

"..so don't get discouraged Hikari. Your designs are fine. I'm sure you'll do better in this contest." Satoshi grinned and gave her a thumbs up to make sure her hope remained. "Hey, ya might even get the prize of having a photo shoot. Then you'll be famous and yeah."

He laughed sheepishly and ceased as they heard a certain voice call from the room. "Satoshi! Your outfit is here!"

"Alright! Thanks Takeshi!," he yelled back with a giant grin plastered on his face. "Come on Pikachu, lets go try out our outf-Pikachu?" The trainer glanced around the balcony and couldn't see his best buddy anywhere. "Man, Pikachu, where are you?!" The youth ran out of the balcony and continued the search for his friend.

He looked through other trainers' rooms, the kitchen, the stadium, but couldn't find her there. Joi-san found the trainer and scolded him about staying up past the curfew and escorted him back to his room. "I guess I'll continue my search tomorrow," he sadly spoke as his head fell with the thought of losing his best friend. "Oh, Pikachu.."

"Pikapi?"

His head rose back up as he heard his nickname being called, but shook his head. "Nah, that can't be Pikachu.."

"Chuuuuu"

"Must be an illusion trying to trick me.." He murmured as suddenly an electric shock scurried through him like an iron tail, but even more electrifying. Once the electricity stopped running through his veins he glanced down to see a yellow mouse that resembled his Pikachu. "Pikachu..?" He questioned as the said Pokémon nodded and smiled at the trainer.

The youth attacked the mouse in a grand hug of death, relieved that he found her. "Chaaa" Pikachu was happy that her trainer was happy to see her, but if he could stop spinning her, it would be a lot better. "Pikapiii"

Satoshi blinked and stopped as he laughed nervously. "Whoops, sorry about that." That's when he finally noticed something in her hand. "Hey, what's this?" He sat down on the bed and petted the little one until he saw the paper. "Pikachu..did you..do this?" The said Pokémon gazed away with a blush as the trainer continued to stare at the sheet.

It was a collage of sorts.

The mouse drew four different scenarios between the two. First there was a sleeping scene where they slept in the bed peacefully without a care in the world. The second was them hugging one another to celebrate a job well done or their reunion after they've been separated. Another was Pikachu being petted by Satoshi once more. It was the last picture that shocked him the most. It was themselves kissing one another with fireworks in the background. The pop-up hearts around the picture added to the lovey-dovey atmosphere.

Silence dominated the room as the trainer remained star-struck at the picture. Pikachu took this time to gaze at her trainer and smile. It was now or never. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and jumped from his arms to the floor with a mighty grin and blush on her face.

Satoshi just touched his lips.

Then he coughed to break the awkward moment. "...um why don't we try on the costumes now..."


	2. Satoshi

**Picture Perfect**

**Rated: G**

**Chapter created on: July 19****th, 2008**

**Chapter finished on: July 20****th, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the anime or the mangas..I wish I owned those cute little Pikachus!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well thanks to a certain friend..coughpikabluecough I decided to turn this one-shot into a two-shot.**

**Yesh this was supposed to be a one-shot, but then pikablue talked to me about PikaSemeChu and then..it just exploded for me. A new plot...well I just tweaked the contest episode to my Pikashipping vision and voila! Picture Perfect chapter 2.**

**So this is dedicated to Pikablue..he made me make this chapter real and wow the first chapter fic I've written in a long long time. **

**Once again, special thanks to my friend wayc for proofreading this also.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**- Scene change -**

_Noises_

**_Satoshi - Ash_**

**_Hikari - Dawn_**

**_Takeshi - Brock_**

**_Roketto-Dan - Rocket Gang or "Team" Rocket_**

_**Pocchama - Piplup**_

_**Mimiroru - Buneary**_

**Summary:****_ What if Hikari's papers for the Yosuga Collection contest inspired Pikachu to make something for a special someone? Something..the Pokémon never imagined she would have to give to Satoshi.._**

**Spoilers for: ****_DP086_**

**- - -**

"Next up, Satoshi from Masara Town and his Pikachu!"

The lights suddenly dimmed across the stadium and the spotlights roamed around. Everyone was anxious to see how this would play out and murmured amongst themselves with their speculations. Thunder soon boomed throughout the stadium and startled the audience and as a result, their eagerness rose even more. A drum roll added to the tension and ceased as the spotlight settled on the curtains that rose up to reveal the duo.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and took a look over at the costume and laughed their heads off. No one expected someone to actually dress in a silly outfit such as theirs, although, one of the judges was impressed. It was certainly very original and unexpected. They both wore tiger-striped loincloths and wigs with horns. The youth wore a turquoise colored wig while his Pikachu wore a red wig and a drum behind her back.

Satoshi gazed down at his Pikachu and smiled. It was their turn to shine. Though he quickly saw a frown upon her face and wondered what had happened. Then he remembered what had happened last night. He didn't really know what to do in that situation as he had just been too confused at that moment. "Pikachu...," he squatted down to be eye-level with Pikachu and proceeded to talk with her. "Come on, it's our turn to show them what we, the Raijin god, can do!" He rose his fist in the air to emphasize his enthusiasm, but it was still in vain.

Without realizing it, the trainer closed in and planted a sweet kiss on the Pokémon's cheek, causing her to blush even more from embarrassment. The crowd closest to them "Aw"ed as the mouse jumped on stage to deliver a performance they would never forget. Pikachu imitated Raijin and began banging at the drum. She gave off a dazzling display of sparks using her electric power and enjoyed every minute of it because of her trainer's affection for her.

The appeal time soon ran out and the duo returned backstage to watch Hikari's appeal with Mimiroru. It was during that time that realization struck the trainer hard. He had kissed Pikachu on the cheek...in front of everyone. His face was flushed at the newly acquired knowledge and deepened to a scarlet red as Pikachu kissed him back with a smile.

- - -

Satoshi glanced down through the appeals and took the time to think about the last day or so. His Pikachu had confessed to him, but did he love her back? He sighed and rubbed his temples as a headache formed. 'What the heck am I doing...?,' he asked himself as he glanced back at a happy Pikachu and his reflection on the tile floor. 'Why does my heart hurt? Does it have to do with Pikachu?' He gripped his fist-curled hands and gritted his teeth as his desire to find out his true feelings wrapped him like an Arbok.

"Let's announce the winners, shall we?"

Suddenly a rubber hand took hold of Pikachu as the confused trainer looked on in fright. "Pikachu!" He yelled as laughter overpowered his voice. It was Roketto-dan once again. The trainer watched helplessly as his Pikachu cried out his name.

"Pocchama use-!"

The bold trainer cut off Hikari's attack phrase and shook his head. "Roketto-dan's mine."

Hikari gazed at him wondering why he had stopped her. "You don't have any Pokémon with you, Satoshi..how are you going to stop them?"

"I'll find a way." He answered and ran toward the bot while his mind flashed through memory lane. Numerous memories surrounded him -- happy ones, sad ones, funny ones; so many memories they'd made together. He suddenly realized what she meant to him. "Roketto-dan! Give me back my Pikachu!"

Roketto-dan just laughed at the boy with the ridiculous outfit. "What are you going to do if we don't? Roar at us? Just shut it you Tarzan wannabe!" The bot began to move as Satoshi continued to run.

"I'm not leaving without Pikachu!" The youth jumped on the moving machine and climbed it ever so slowly. People cheered and gasped at the recklessness of the trainer. He would go through such lengths to rescue his precious Pikachu. In minutes he reached the top and banged on the window.

Roketto-dan continued to laugh at his attempts to free his Pikachu. "That window is twerp-proof and nothing you can do will break it! Just give it up and let us leave in peace." The bot rocked back and forth, but Satoshi still held on and kept punching at the window.

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

By now his fist was bloody red and Roketto-dan inched away from the monster that was Pikachu's trainer. He kept hammering away at the window and ignored the pain that plagued his fist. The window smudged with his blood and all his hope seemed to stream from those spurts of blood that flowed down the window. "Give her back to me!," he yelled at Roketto-dan as he kept swinging away. "Give me back my Pikachu!"

It was then that his dormant aura awakened. With each punch, the window seemed to crack, which caused the gang to cringe at the weak window they purchased. The could have sworn they saw aqua blue around the youth's body as he slammed away. It was only a matter of time before the window shattered and the boy jumped into the cockpit. "How did you..that was supposed to be twerp proof!" The members lunged at the boy and tried to push him over the bot to his death, but it failed as Satoshi punched them one by one with his newfound strength.

He locked on to Pikachu's cage and released her. "Hey buddy, miss me?" Pikachu just jumped into his arms and nuzzled his face.

- - -

"Second place goes to Satoshi of Masara Town!"

The crowd cheered on as the youth in question jumped around with glee at the closeness of winning that contest. He winced as his bandaged hand inflicted pain on him. "Ow...Thanks everyone!" He yelled as he waved with his good hand and laughed happily.

His Pikachu continued to look at her trainer with idolizing eyes. She loved how he would do whatever it took to get her back from Roketto-dan. He was just amazing at being reckless. She inched closer and closer and kissed him once again on the lips. The mouse wondered what he'd do now that she did it again. Would he coldly push her away?

The boy just glanced at his Pikachu with a smile and a tint of pink on his cheeks.

- - -

A yawn escaped the lips of a tired trainer as he tried to make something for the next day. "Man, this is going to take all night..why won't these fit? I can't cut them any smaller," His head fell as his attempts at gifts failed at the moment. "But I can't give up now..I gotta..do this." He raised his fist in the air to swear to himself that he would finish, but it failed. "THE PAIN!"

- - -

"Hey Satoshi...you look awful..."

"Wow, thanks Hikari for that great remark," The said boy yawned once more. "I was busy last night."

"Huh? With what?"

"You'll see."

Confetti fell upon everyone as the closing ceremony neared its ending. "We would like to extend our thanks to all you fans! We could have never done this contest without your support!," The contest judges waved their hands as the crowd cheered once more. "Now, before we end this contest...would any of the contestants like to say any last words?"

Satoshi smiled and raised his hand.

"Ah! You, the reckless boy! Come on over!"

The "reckless boy" walked over to the podium and placed his Pikachu on top. He glanced over at the stadium and took a deep breath. "Hey everyone! Well, once again thanks for having us for the concert. At first I was here to have a gym battle with the leader of this city, but Hikari and I were recommended for the contest here. We went for it and now she's number one and I'm number two," He laughed as he then reached into his pocket with his good hand. "Though now...I gotta tell someone how I feel. I couldn't have done what I've been doing for the past four regions without her," He took a deep breath and turned his attention to her. "Pikachu..please accept these and be my girl."

The trainer took out two heart-shaped lockets and a colorful picture of themselves that he drew himself. He placed a locket on her neck and opened it for her. A photo of himself was placed inside the pendant. It took him many hours just to get it in the right position and the right shape.

Pikachu just stared dumbfounded at the smiling trainer and couldn't believe it. Her feelings were reciprocated. Tears formed and fell from her eyes as she beamed at her lover. Once more, she captured his lips in a sweet kiss that awestruck everyone in the stadium. Some were in tears, others cheered, and everyone was happy.

The stadium clapped proudly as a new couple was born.

_**OWARI - THE END**_


End file.
